


Future In-laws

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Future In-Laws, Gay, Genie - Freeform, M/M, Meeting the in-laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Doug meets his future in-laws.





	

Title: Future In-laws

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Al/Doug, and Jasmine/Aladdin.

Characters: Doug, Al (OC), Jasmine, Aladdin.

Summary: Doug meets his future in-laws.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Al can you please put me down?" Doug begged as they passed another group of people. Covering his face with his hands, Doug fought the urge to scream as Al continued to carry him around. 

"Please Alan." Doug begged even going as far as using his boyfriend's original name. Al stopped walking, gently placing his small boyfriend back onto the ground.

"You promised not to try to run again?" Al asked as he grabbed Doug's hand pulling the boy forward.

Doug nodded as he watched the bug house come into view. Fighting down his anxiety, Doug tighten his hand on Al's hand.

"We're here." Al announced as he pushed the doors open to his mansion. "Mom! Dad! There's someone I want you to meet!" Al shouted.

Doug stiffed backing towards the door as his ears heard the approaching feet. Al noted his boyfriend's behavior, wrapping an arm around Doug's shoulders. "It's okay. I love you and that alone will make my parents love you. Just wait until they get to know you, then they'll really love you even more."

Jasmine and Aladdin came down the stairs together, their hands locked together. Al smiled at his parents as he moved to pull Doug closer to stand before them.

"Alan!" Jasmine announced as she moved to gather her baby boy in her arms. Al entangled himself from Doug, hugging his mother before pulling Doug closer. Aladdin nodded at his son but followed his joined hands with the boy beside him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Aladdin asked breaking the sweet moment.

Al broke free of his mom as he pulled Doug to stand beside him. "Mom. Dad. This is Doug, my boyfriend. Doug this is my parents Jasmine and Aladdin." Al said.

Doug smiled at Aladdin, and Jasmine who smiled back at him. Jasmine face soften as she noticed the love in her son's eyes as he stared at Doug.

"Hello Doug. It's very nice too meet you."

"Likewise Mrs-"

"Call me Jasmine. Are you staying for dinner?"

Aladdin and Al watched as Doug was lead away by Jasmine towards the kitchen. The two seeming to form a bond immediately.

"He the one isn't he?" Aladdin asked

"Yea." Al answered.

Aladdin smiled before throwing his arm around his son as they followed their loved ones "About time you brought him home. Your mother was on the verge of sending Genie after him."


End file.
